Halo
by LittleMissDreamer13
Summary: "I promise to love you forever" I confirmed in a whisper as his lips peppered teasing kisses on my neck, travelling upward to the side of my jaw. Breaking away, I looked him right in his smokey, haunting eyes and asked "So, what's the big surprise?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush and Beyoncé owns the song that inspired this.**

**Warning:**

This is 100% or so fluffy fluff-fluff and a tad bit (romantically) OOC.

* * *

><p>The sun started to fade slowly over the ocean, glistening faint wavy lines of auburn across the clear blue green water. Rays of the last remaining sunlight for the day danced across the crystalline, white sand as the roar of waves echoed through the atmosphere surrounding me.<p>

In the distance, silhouette highlighted by the shadow of the setting sun, Patch strode flawlessly in my direction. His hands were dug deep into the pockets of his black, Levi jeans that hung low on his hips, folded slightly over his ankles. His bare feet dug into the soft sand, creating imprints along the shoreline.

I could make out his face perfectly from where I stood thanks to the sunlight that light it up. A few thin strands of his raven black hair lay over his mysterious, dark eyes as a pirate grin crept onto his lips. Lines of amber light ran across his lean, uncovered torso. Just the sight of his body sent a rush of anxiousness flowing through me to just reach out and trail my hand down his chest to feel every contour of his muscles and abs beneath my fingers.

Everything was so perfect; he was so perfect.

Looking at Patch approaching me from the distance, I could swear that, that man was a type of drug that I lived on. The only one that my heart craved for. And even after all this while, I still couldn't believe he was mine.

My guardian angel;

Even though his wings remained a secret to me, I could just imagine them hanging like two large, beautiful feathers to his bare back and the light of his halo embracing us together.

My heart was racing like a speeding train running down train tracks, in my chest as he got closer. My head was spinning with the amount of desire that was building up inside me, making me feel like I was losing grip with gravity.

Patch's lean body was only inches in front of mine, still close enough for me to feel the heat radiating of his chest. Almost hesitantly, his hands slowly descended over my hips before pulling me close to the warmth of his body. Why did he always feel so warm?

Reaching out, he cupped the side of my jaw in the palm of his hand before using his thumb to tilt my face up to meet his.

My gaze drifted upward from the hollow of his throat, to his jaw and spent a few seconds longer admiring those plump, luscious lips of his. I've kissed those lips so many times that I'd memorised exactly how warm they felt over mine; how right. The sweet taste of mint always tingled on my lips for hours later.

My breathing caught tight in my chest as I let myself get lost into those never ending, captivating depths of hollowness. Patch's smokey eyes locked with my pale ones instantly, allowing an invisible, electrifying current to pass between both of us. Just the way he looked at me now, so intimately, was almost like he had a key to see straight to my soul- and maybe he did.

At that moment, I knew that everything I could ever need was standing right in front of me just a few inches over six feet.

Slowly, I lifted my hand up to his gorgeous, pale face before tracing my index finger down the length of his jaw bone, a bit of stubble brushed against my finger tip. Shivering ever so softly to my touch, Patch closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of my cold skin on his.

It was twilight time all around us now, turning the sky into a mesmerising mix of amber, indigo and crimson that travelled in lines through the velvet sky. I had to admit, it was kind of romantic with the rays of sunlight gleaming over the ocean and enveloping us both in an embrace of its light.

I returned my full attention back on Patch before saying the most truthful thing I had ever known "I love you"

I said it not because I had to; not because I wanted to. But, because I needed to.

To be honest, I could say it over a thousand times; I could write it thousand times over in every language known to man but I knew in my soul that it would never be enough to compare to how much he really meant to me.

I've never felt so loved or so needed in my whole life until I met Patch. I knew I owed him so much more than just a 'thanks'.

Patch smiled amorously down at me before leaning his warm forehead against mine "I love you too, Nora" his warm breath washed against the surface of my skin.

"Forever" I whispered, locking my arms around his neck and breathing in the intoxicating smell of mint around me. "I promise to love you forever" I confirmed in a whisper as Patch's hands crawled up my back, his thumbs tracing slow tantalising swirls along the line of my waist while his lips whispered kisses to the side of my jaw, up the bridge of my nose to finally the middle of my forehead.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel to hear you say that" he whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing the shell of it before moving down to my earlobe and biting down gently with his teeth.

"I think I do" the words were so faint as they made their way out of my mouth that I wondered if they'd drifted off with the breeze that was swirling softly around us.

Patch leaned his face closer so that he could part my lips with his. The first touch was simple but enthralling that I couldn't help but moan in contentment as our innocent kiss intensified with hunger, both of us wanting to be the one in charge in this situation.

One of Patch's hands stayed pressed to the small of my back while the other travelled teasingly down to my waist then to my hips, slipping under the waistband of my emerald embroidered , white skirt.

We broke away at the same time to catch our breath quickly before leaning back in for a taste of heaven.

His tongue explored its way through my mouth, running along the roof of my mouth down to my gums while his teeth nibbled my upper lip, sending a jolt of adrenaline soaring straight through my veins.

One of Patch's hands managed to slip their way further down my skirt, pulling me closer so that I was pressed right against his body. The feeling was extremely exhilarating. I don't recall Patch ever have kissed me with this much hunger and passion before.

He was the one who broke away first this time, his lips peppering kisses down the side of my neck down to my collar bone, moving swiftly across my shoulder to nudge my tank top down with the tip of his nose. The intimate contact made me shiver and earned me a cocky, satisfied smile from him.

"So what's the big surprise?" I asked, leaning my neck back, giving him an open invitation to kiss me where he pleased.

"Mmmm?" Patch breathed, whispering kisses across the top of my chest.

The sun was barely a crescent moon on the water as the sky slowly faded to dark blue around us. A few stars started twinkling their way in to the evening sky.

"Patch" I cupped a hand on the back of his neck while using my other one to caress his face. I slowly brought his face up to mine so that we were looking at each other eye to eye. "Surely you didn't give me a phone call to drag me all the way out to Portland so that I could watch you walk dramatically across the beach like you're in some cheesy chick flick?"

Patch chuckled a deep, husky sound in the back of his throat "I dragged you all the way out here, Angel, to tell you that I love you"

"Patch..." I grinned, cutely bumping my nose to his. "I'm being serious, here"

"So am I, Angel" he smiled back at me before pulling back so that he could take both my hands in his. He brought my hands up to his lips, gently kissing them softly. "I love you so much Nora and nothing can change the way I feel for you, which is why-" he let go of my hands before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a velvet box that was the colour of Rum. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt my pulse speeding faster by the second as Patch got down on one knee in front of me "Nora, my angel, you are the reason for my existence and I swear that I will love you every moment of forever. I promise to always be there when you need me; be your shoulder to lean on; be the one holding you every night before you fall asleep. I promise to guard, love and protect you with all my life" Stopping to draw in a nervous deep breath, Patch reached out and took one of my hands in his "Nora Grey, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aw, wasn't that cute...? Yes. No. Maybe? Oh and just in case you're wondering:

**What the heck were they doing on a beach? **

Well the answer is... I honestly don't know. This isn't a part of any other of my stories... You are more than welcome to use your imagination to come up with something :)

**Was this story inspired by, Halo by Beyoncé** **? **

A gazillion times yes! I had my Ipod on shuffle and I said that I was going to write a story for the first song that would play. It so happened to be 'Halo' by Beyoncé and the second I heard the line:_ 'I got my angel now ' _It made me think of Patch Cipriano... Then I thought: Nora Grey... And then I put them together which got me... _This_. So thank you Beyoncé ! :)

**How old is Nora And Patch?**

How ever old you want them to be :)

**Please, please, please if you want to see a 2nd chapter please leave a review... It just takes 2 seconds of your life, I swear :) Or maybe 2 minutes depending how long your review is...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush and Beyoncé owns the song that inspired this.**

**Rated T for cotton candy fluff and intimate kissing scenes. A tiny bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>I started at him blankly as if he was speaking a foreign language that I never knew excited.<p>

Patch gazed up at me in expectance but yet there was hint of doubt in those beautiful, onyx rimmed eyes of his.

I looked down at me feet that were buried into the soft crystal sand before refocusing my gaze on the man kneeling on one knee in front of me. I met his awaiting gaze as I opened my mouth very slightly to speak.

The only problem was that no words seemed to make it out of my mouth instead I felt tears brimming to edge of my eyelids before they rolled their way slowly down my cheek.

"Nora?" a small crease appeared in middle of his forehead and I could see concern flowing through those bottomless dark depths of mystery. "Angel, say something."

I knew my answer but it was like my voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't speak.

I felt the cool, water drops leak out of my eyes as my breathing quickened in pace. Not a single coherent thought made its way into my mind. Bitting down on my bottom lip, I mustered all the strength in me to utter, "Yes."

The moment the words made their way through my lips, it was like a spell causing his face to light up like a child's on Christmas day. Patch lifted up the lid on the velvet box and I felt my eyes widening in shock and surprise at the contents of what lay nestled in the ivory coloured, silk fabric.

The ring was white gold and twined around like vines in the circle, the two ends meeting together in the middle where a small, princess cut diamond rested.

I held my breath as Patch used his slender fingers to pull the ring out of the box before slowly sliding it onto the ring finger of my left hand. He leaned his head down to whisper the faintest of kisses on each of my fingers before using his hands to push himself up of the sand.

He dusted his hands on his jeans, getting the sand off before twining his fingers through mine. His body was pressed against mine, so close that I could feel his heartbeat racing under mine.

"Thank you." Patch whispered softly, his warm breath washing against the surface of my skin. "I love you so much, Angel."

I closed my eyes, treasuring the feel of his lips peppering small kisses along the line of my cheekbone. The tears kept flowing like rain drops out of my eyelids and I couldn't make them stop.

"Hey," Patch cooed, leaning his forehead against mine. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on the warm flesh of my cheek. His voice was faint as he said, "Don't cry. It breaks my heart to see your tears."

I ran my fingers through his dark hair. I could feel the weight of the ring on my finger and that caused my emotions to go into commotion. "I love you."

"I know" a pirate grin played on his lips as he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 month later.<em>**

I heard a faint tapping against my window. Frowning, I hastily tied the bathrobe around my waist and headed to my window.

I lifted the window up slowly from the window still before poking my head out into the cool open air.

"Nora!" Someone called my name causing me to avert my gaze to the source of the sound. "Open the bloody window already!"

"Patch," I breathed out in surprise "What the hell are you doing?" I squinted, just managing to make out of his silhouette through the gaps between the thick branches of the damn tree right in front of the window.

"Throwing rocks at your window because I wanted to hear your beautiful voice." he replied theatrically.

I rolled my eyes,"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I'm not looking." Patch said, holding his hands up in surrender and squeezed his closed eyelids to show me that he really wasn't looking.

"Seriously though, why did you come?" I asked.

"I missed you, Angel," he shrugged simply, "Mind if I come up?"

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Like this." he grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and started crawling his way skilfully up. His eyes were closed and yet he could still make out which branch to hold. Anyway, my window wasn't very high up so if he did fall, not much damage would be done. Hopefully.

"Give me your hand" Patch breathed, reaching his hand out and waving it around in the thin air when he reached my window.

I laughed and twined my fingers through his and pulled him inside through the window. I helped him find his balance before he sank back to take a seat on the wind still, his eyelids still pressed tightly closed.

"Hey." I whispered with a small smile dancing on my lips as I reached out to trail a finger down his cheek, "I missed you."

"We've been apart for only eight hours, Angel." Patch stated with a small chuckle in his tone.

"That's a long time."

He grinned "I know what you mean,"

I leaned forward so that I could brush my lips across his alluring ones before sinking back down onto the floor in front of him, my hand intertwined in his.

"So how was your day?"

"Horrible. Vee officially decided to use me as her little dressing up puppet."

That got a small smile out of him. "You're going to look amazing, Angel. I can't wait."

"Neither." I confessed, sitting up straighter before reaching my hand to trail it down his chest to his belt buckle. "What about you?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't have been much better, if you ask me."

"How so?"

He got down on to the floor where I sat, using my hand as a guide. He straddled me, pushing me back to the ground before crushing his lips to mine. I moaned under our kiss as his hands moved down my waist, trying to find a way under my clothes. He groaned in annoyance when he realised I was wearing a gown and couldn't find the tie of it.

I laughed softly, taking his hand in mine and dragged it down my chest till the knot of my robe. I helped him entangle the string before placing my hand over his again to trail it back up my chest till the front clasp of my bra. I used both our fingers to pop the clasp open earning me a deep throaty moan from him. I let go of Patch's hand as I felt it moving on its own accord, exploring my naked chest.

Patch leaned in closer, kissing me languidly as his hands did there exploring around the top half of my body.

"You should really go," I whispered breathlessly even though my fingers curled their way tighter around the hem line of his shirt. "Right now,"

His kisses stoped, his mouth lingering close to the base of my neck. "Angel, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts about tomorrow-"

"I'm not," I assured him, pressing my palm against the side of his face. "I just think we should be doing this the traditional way, you know, rules and all."

"Rules," Patch chuckled causing his chest to rumble over mine, "We've been playing that one good."

I smiled softly, running my finger down the side of his face. "Anyway, you still have that bachelor party or whatever to go to." I refused Vee's requests for a bachelor party, knowing that it'll only be the two of us, drinks and that's it.

"Angel, do you really think that I would rather spend the night with Rixon and his dumb friends getting high when I could rather be here all night with you doing this-"Patch brought his hand to the back of my neck, limply lifting my body up so that he could press a kiss to my neck. "'And this," He leaned down to trail a line of kisses down my torso.

He reached his hand up to cup the side of my face in it before his mouth came over mine, locking with mine in fiery passion. I gripped the cotton sheets between my fingers, letting the fabric slide through my fingers as his body moved along with mine.

I don't know how but we were on the bed, the world around us long forgotten and our clothes sprawled on the floor.

Never once, Patch had opened his eyes yet but I could feel his need to by the way his lips hungrily devoured mine, his hands holding onto my body so tight it was as if I was a mirage about to disappear.

Our ragged breaths and moans got louder as our bodies coming together as if we were born for the other. Tonight we were one and tomorrow I'd truly be his, just like it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Criss-crossed layers of silk, ivory fabric swept across the pale hard wood floor.<p>

The layers of silk charmeuse slipped smoothly through my fingers, sending tiny but electrifying shivers spiralling through the tips of them straight to my blood stream as my fingers skimmed down either side of the Empire Line bridal gown.

The woman in the mirror in front of me was beautiful, I couldn't deny it.

Her pale, starry grey eyes held pure innocence and were lit by excitement for the unknown. Their almond shape was highlighted by the ashen shade of eye shadow and the smooth, dark layer of eyeliner drawn along her eyelids.

Her brunette hair was bunched up into a loose, half-up do that was held in place by what could be hundred bobby pins so that only a few strands managed to escape from its captivity.

The sweetheart neckline Empire bodice that clung to her chest had faint magnolia toned, floral embroidery creeping along sides of it. The train of the dress flared out into a full, long skirt just below her waist that was looped by a pale silk sash.

The wedding dress held the right amount of elegance and style and best of all, it co-operated well with the woman's figure and curves, giving them the spotlight they needed.

Breathing out, I allowed my eyes flutter open very slowly and almost in hesitation.

Today was it. I was going to get married to the one man who stole my heart away.

"Nora Grey! You better get down here before I-"the remainder of the words were hushed off by a deep intake of oxygen as the bedroom doors flew open.

Craning my herd around to the side, I noticed my best friend standing there between the two open doors. Her face was flushed the softest shade of crimson.

A few seconds of silence spread between us before Vee sighed heavily, letting out the oxygen she'd been holding. "Oh my gosh," her words were airy. "I'm a genius!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned around so that I was facing her completely. "You know you didn't-"

She clicked her tongue, "I helped you pick the dress so I'm taking credit for that." One of mother's friends turned out to be a makeup artist and helped with my makeup and hair for the big day. Vee helped me pick out the wedding gown a week or so after Patch proposed.

Nervously, I looked down, examining the length of my dress again. "I look alright, right?"

"You look amazing, babe," Vee smiled, walking up to me, "Patch is going for a sixer."

"Honey!" my mother's voice rang through the room, bouncing of the walls like an echo through a cave. I turned around, my eyes immediately locating my mother standing by the door. "You look amazing, baby." She walked up to me, draping one arm around my shoulder being careful not to damage the dress. She held me tight for a second and I swear I saw tears well in her eyes. She let me go to turn to my best friend, "We all set?"

Vee gave her the thumbs up and we started walking out the door. Vee took the lead, walking in front of my mother and me, playing the part of my bridesmaid in her short, flowing, ivory dress and a bouquet of red roses in her hands. My mother was by my side, her hand twined with mine.

Closing my eyes, I envisioned myself walking down the aisle that awaited me just outside those French glass veranda doors.

I imaged people on either side in the seats, watching with awestruck gazes as I walked steadily towards my future that was waiting for me beneath the arch in the altar. My heart speed up imagining every breath taking inch and detail of his face falling into my view as I approached the altar.

Those mystifying, endless, dark shaded eyes lighting up when they locked with my pale ones. My fingers curled tighter around the fabric of my gown, picturing the ends of those strands of midnight dark hair brushing against the sharp arch of his eyebrow-

The sound of loud, orchestral music pulled me from my daydream and I realised I was standing right behind those white doors that would change my life.

My mother took my arm, holding it tight to her waist. She looked down at me giving me a slight nod to signify it was time.

Closing my eyes, I took a long breath in just as the doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking around a year to update! This chapter took forever to write and I ended up with 8 drafts and had serious trouble choosing and merging them all together so that you guys had a chapter that made sense... sort of.

Your reviews were absolutely lovely! Thank you all so much! And I apologize again for the endless wait!

Due to many reviews, I've decided to make this a short story (4-5 chapters max). The next chapter is the wedding and it maybe followed by a honeymoon chapter if people are keen...

Please review! It's only two seconds of your life, promise. Just tell me what you think, it'll be much appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush and Beyoncé owns the song that inspired this. **

**A/N: **The vows mentioned in this chapter aren't mine. Credit goes to those sites.

**Rated T for extreme fluffiness and intimate kissing scenes. A tiny bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>Church organs filled the air with the tune of the traditional march they play at weddings. Bells chimed loud and clear as crystal. I sucked in a breath causing my corset to tighten around my waist.<p>

_Calm. _I reminded myself in my mind. _One foot then the other just like Vee and I had practised so many times. _

I walked, relying purely on my legs to keep in time with the beat and hold me up. It looked so simple in movies- the way the bride walked down the aisle. She always walked with dignity and confidence while I was struggling not to stumble over my heels and land face first on the exquisite red velvet carpet.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and instead focused my attention on to my mother. She walked beside me, her steps brisk like they normally are. I took a second to catch a glance at her from the corner of my eyes. Her eyes were wet with tears.

I reached out a hand for hers. She jumped slightly at my touch before looking at me with a small smile on her face. I did my best to reply with one without breaking down.

I could feel eyes on me, silent gasps through the congregation. I didn't even know half these people but it didn't matter. My mother was here, my best friend was here and I was getting married to the man who had my soul. And as corny as it was, I knew my dad was here too. He was watching us- watching _me_ start a whole new chapter in my life. And he was smiling. Smiling for the future.

It was a happily ever after just like a chapter out of a fairytale except this was mine. My happily ever after.

The music slowed, a hush went through the crowd. It took me a few minutes to realise that I was standing just meters away from the altar.

I finally looked up under my lashes, catching Patch's gaze just before it locked with mine. His Adams apple bobbed and I could just hear as he sucked in a breath, taking me in with his eyes.

He was dressed in a suit that was black as the night. His hair was combed back, just a few strands resting on his forehead. My heart skipped a beat, my breaths picking up becoming short and ragged. It took all my self-control to not reach out and brush away those stray strands.

As much as I loved the look on him, I longed to see him right now dressed in ripped jeans and a faded, dark top. His hair scruffy hidden under his baseball cap.

His lips curved up into a sly smile as he reached his hand out for mine. I took it, stepping up onto the podium where the preacher stood, patiently waiting to unite us as husband and wife.

Patch didn't let go of my hand as the preachers' voice filled the room. His voice was like a distant memory in my mind. Patch had all my attention at that moment.

His lips parted ever so slightly so he could mouth the words, 'I love you'. My cheeks flushed, my heart beat speeding up with every breath I took.

The time came to say our vows. I watched as Patch took in a breath, holding it for a long second before letting out.

He took my hands in his, holding it out in front of us, "I love you more than words can say, Nora Grey- Angel, if you may. You have filled my life with meaning. Taught me to love. Given me a reason to give fighting- trying- for us." His onyx eyes glinted with the light of the sun that seeped through the chapel's windows, "So today, I, Patch Jev Capriano, take you Nora to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He slid the ring flawlessly onto my finger where it lay next to my engagement droplets rolled down my cheek, cool and smooth against my flushed skin. I felt them roll down the curve of my chin before falling like raindrops to the flesh at the base of my neck.

"Patch," I sucked in a shaky breath, "Thank you for loving and accepting me into your life as I am. You have filled my world with more happiness and love than the world could imagine." I stopped to catch my breath, "Patch Jev Capriano, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated his actions, sliding the ring onto his finger.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly as before lacing his warm fingers through mine. I let my fingers curl around his like they were so used to doing. At that moment, we weren't standing in a podium that had white roses strung into balls that hung from the ceiling. We weren't front of a crowd pledging our love to each other. It was just us. The way it was meant to be.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher's voice stirred us away from our thoughts. "You may now kiss your bride."

Patch's eyes met mile, those endless, dark depths were filled with as much of mystery as they were the first day we had met. I let my gaze drift down from his eyes to the sharp curve of his nose before finally landing on his lips.

We both leaned in instinctively, Patch's hands leaving mine to circle around my waist. He pulled me closer causing me to gasp just as his lips met mine. This kiss wasn't lustful at all but just soft, loving and careful. But I didn't want careful. I wanted dangerous. And Patch had always been danger.

I parted my lips so I could open his wider, eliciting a deep throaty groan from him. His chest rumbled against mine spreading vibrations through me. As I leaned in further he leaned back, breaking our kiss. It was then I realised where we were.

We weren't in my bedroom lost in our own person world. We were still standing in the altar in front fifty gaping and confused spectators. I felt my cheeks burn with heat, probably turning me into a bright red tomato on the spot. What a great wedding picture this would be.

Patch was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes glinting with mischief. He looked at me, his eyes glowing brighter noticing my embarrassment.

I bumped my hip into his before muttering, "Don't say a word."

He looked at me, those onyx depths glazed over with water.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He whispered back before reaching out to lace his fingers through mine. He gave it a tight squeeze, "Ready, Mrs Capriano?"

My heart skipped a beat. It was wonderful to hear those words. I took in a long breath, holding it for a minute before exhaling, "As ready as I ever will be."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. All the white roses strung together like a necklace right across the pastel walls. Cloths of ivory silk were spread across the tables. Vile shaped glass flower vases stood up on the table surrounding by ceramic, white plates and napkins folded over so they resembled hand fans. The cutlery was pure silver.<p>

I couldn't believe the intricate designs engraved across the walls. I couldn't believe everyone in their Tuxedos and women in long flowing gowns. It was so beautiful. So very beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" That all too familiar voice came up behind me. I felt his arms loop around my waist before he pressed his chin to my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. It felt good.

I leaned back, relaxing against his touch. "Everything." I sighed as Patch pressed his lips to the side of my neck. "You. Me... Us."

"Us." he sighed thoughtfully, softly closing his eyes.

We just stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, just living this moment as it was now. Nothing was as beautiful as this.

Patch moved suddenly, "It's time."

I frowned, craning my head around so I could look at him.

He cocked an eyebrow upward, taking my hand in his "May I have this dance, Angel?"

My mouth dropped open, forming an 'o' shape. It was then I realized that the music had stopped and all the guests were waiting patiently for us to take to the floor. My cheeks flushed, my heart speeding up once again. He sure was a man of surprises.

I smiled up at him before taking his hand, "Do you even have to ask?"

He grinned that smile that could turn me to goo on the spot.

Hand in hand we walked through the path created to the centre of the dance floor.

The music started slowly with the low picking of a guitar. Patch's hand moved my waist, mine to his shoulder as he pulled me close. We started sway to the rhythm of one of the cheesiest love songs I had ever heard.

I leaned forward resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, relishing this moment as it was now and forever would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

To all the amazing people who reviewed till now, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I know the wait is a bit but I really do appreciate you hanging in.

This is the last chapter _but_ if guys are keen for a honeymoon chapter (which I hope you are) leave a review?


	4. Chapter 4: Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush and Beyoncé owns the song that inspired this.**

**A/N: **The very much requested (and delayed) honeymoon chapter! Sorry for the wait.

This chapter is told from Patch's POV.

**Rated M for extreme fluffiness and a sex scene. A tiny bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>Her fiery red hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves before loosely forming the softest of curls at the ends. Her makeup was still fresh on her face from the wedding. Specks of dry black mascara rested under her eyes like snowflakes.<p>

Warm rays the colour of amber mixed with honey reflected off the setting sun, falling through the tiny, partially open plane window. They created orange and yellow lines across Nora's milky, pale face.

Her eyes were closed as she slept. Her head rested against my shoulder and her side was pressed into my chest. The ash grey cloth covered armrest that separated our seats was lifted up and pushed back. One of my arms was wrapped around her waist, holding her body as physically close to me as possible.

We weren't flying first class like we originally had planned. We decided to save that extra money and spend it on better accommodation for our honeymoon. Though we talked about transport, I had managed to keep our destination a secret from her- which believe me, wasn't as easy as I hoped or expected it to be. Nevertheless, I succeeded. Nora didn't find out where we would be spending the next two weeks of our lives till we reached the airport today.

I turned my head away from the small television that had a picture of the flight logo across the screen to look at Nora. I still didn't understand how she slept through the plane's decent and landing.

She was so beautiful like this.

A few hours on and I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that today actually happened. The fact that I was an official married man now honestly made me wonder if this was reality.

Nora was mine_. _Officially.

_She was my wife. _

_I was her husband._

_We were married. _

The thought caused my head to spin so much that if I hadn't been sitting down now, I would probably have been sick. Never had I imagined that I would ever get this lucky in life. I know it sounds cliché but I honestly don't know what I did to deserve her. What I did to be her guardian above everything.

As a couple we have had our fair share of ups and downs over the years but we have always pulled through them together.

Along the way I also learned that one of the most amazing things about love was that it could make the impossible seem possible.

Now that Nora and I were married I was going to spend every minute of the rest of my life abiding by the vows I made to her just this morning. I know I am far from perfect and I know there will be times in our future when I might not live up to her expectations of a husband. I could only hope that she would have it in herself to forgive me for those moments. I love her so much that it was hard to put into words. She really was everything to me. She was all I had left which is why I was sure as hell going to try my best to follow the promises I made to her today through to beyond eternity.

Nora looked so peaceful. Her thin lips were slightly parted and her breathing was so gentle and rhythmic that it was therapeutic to listen to. She continued to take my breath away every time I looked at her. Seeing Blythe walk her down that aisle today and give her away to me... That was one memory I hoped would never fade away for a very long time.

I know as her mother Blythe had her doubts about me at the start but for the sake of her daughter's happiness she put her other feelings aside. Before I proposed to Nora I had asked her permission for to have Nora's hand in marriage. I didn't really have a plan for if the answer was no but I knew I wouldn't ever go against her wishes. Luckily, Blythe nodded as tears welled in her eyes. She pulled me in and hugged me tight just like a mother hugs their child. Before I left she made me promise to love, cherish and care for her only daughter with all I had in me. Little did she know that that was my job. I only hoped now that if Nora's dad were here, I would have his blessing to.

"Nora? Nora, Angel?" I whispered into her ear, gently tugging on her soft earlobe with my teeth.

She hummed a reply, moving in closer to my body. She obviously wasn't in the mood for moving anytime soon.

I leaned my head to side slightly so I could gently suck on the tip of her ear. Her skin felt warm against my lips. She tasted like vanilla. "We're here and we have to leave once the seat belt sign is off, Nora. I already postponed our check in time at the hotel. They can't wait for us forever."

I was so excited for our honeymoon. Putting the obvious reason aside, I was also looking forward to it being just me and her for the next three hundred and thirty six hours (not counting today).

"Five'ore inutes..." She mumbled, voice hoarse and groggy with sleep as she buried her head into my shoulder. Feeling warm her breath against my flesh made me shiver. She moaned as I started pressing teasing kisses down her cheekbone. "Patch... I wanna' s'eep. Let me."

"We have two whole weeks, Angel. You can sleep how much ever you want then." I chuckled knowing that we would be too busy to even ponder the thought of sleep. Luckily we managed to sneak out unnoticed a few times during the reception to have a little 'us' time either next to the bathroom stalls or in a secluded corner of the hall. Honestly though, no matter how much I had I would still never be able to get enough of her.

I slipped one of my hands under the soft, silk, rose coloured camisole she had changed into after the reception. I changed into my signature lookeof ripped, denim jeans and faded black top that successfully earned me a few disproving looks from our guests. The tux was getting itchy anyway.

Nora's skin was so smooth under my hand. I wrapped my hand around her bare abdomen before lightly running my fingers across the front of her stomach, teasing the skin there with my finger tips.

I had no intention of leaving this girl's side for the next fourteen days.

I glaced up at the sound of the seat belt sign flickering off with a small beep, the sound of hasty footsteps following right after.

Nora wrapped her arms around my torso, holding me tighter to her as I made a move to get up.

"Wait till the rush ends and then we can go." She whispered, craning her head up to press her lips softly against my jaw. "We have all the time in the world."

We had two weeks stretched out right in front of us. Fourteen whole long days to love, explore and discover each other in ways we had never done before. It seemed so endless right now.

Nora started kissing and sucking on my throat, smiling softly when I shivered. I turned my head towards hers and locked our lips together in a kiss. I brought the hand that wasn't pressed against her skin up to brush back the waves of her hair before using it to gently cup the side of her face. I let her take the lead as she opened her mouth over mine. Our tongues found each other in an instant, locking together in a dance that was all to familiar to us.

A deep groan escaped from the back of her throat as she reached out to fist my shirt in her hands. Thank god we got a chance to change after the reception. That beautiful wedding dress she wore wouldn't have survived five seconds inside our hotel room.

I pulled away from those pink tinted lips that had lipstick smeared on the sides. I rested my forehead against hers. My heart was pounding so hard that it almost hurt my ribs.

I leaned up and brushed lips across her forehead, "I love you so much, Nora."

"I love you too, Patch." She whispered without hesitance before leaning up and pulling me in again.

I was about to protest for the sake of the other passengers and to spare us the embarrassment of having one of the flight attendants come up to us to give us a lecture that our intimacy level wasn't appropriate for public- yes, it has happened before- but I pushed those thoughts aside and kissed her back with the same fever.

I didn't care if we were late for check in. After all, we did have all the time in the word.

* * *

><p>"Patch, look there's a balcony overlooking the city!" Nora exclaimed, instantly rushing over to slide open the glass, French sliding doors next to the bed.<p>

I placed our suitcases inside before stepping into the room and shutting the charcoal painted, wooden door behind me. The fresh smell of roses and jasmine hit me almost instantly. The main overhead room light was off but the two identical lamps on either side of the bed were on, giving off enough light to illuminate the whole room.

I stood in the narrow entryway taking everything in the best I could.

The room was... beautiful. Of course that was expected as it was a five star hotel.

It was thrilling knowing that we had a whole four days here before we left for Paris where we would be staying for another four days. We then would spend a day travelling to Kefalonia in Greece where we would be spending the last four days of our honeymoon.

Everything we would need was spaciously packed into one single room.

The walls in the room were painted a rich magenta colour. Portrait and landscape paintings were strategically hung across the walls at various heights adding that bit of colour to the large space. There was a small but stylish modern looking kitchen on the right hand side of the room. The counter top was made of pure black marble that matched well with the silver steel appliances that looked like they were brand new. The moonlight coming through from the balcony glinted of the tiny collage of plain, black tiles above the stove. A waist high glass wall partition was used to separate the kitchen from the 'dining room' which was just a tiny space consisting of a small glass round table and two black, tufted dining chairs on either end.

A white leather loveseat was positioned in the middle of the room just a little in front of the end of the bed. In front of the loveseat was a simple, thirty eight inch, flat screen television placed on top of a glass stand that seemed to be stacked with DVDs.

My eyes finally fell on the double bed at the very left hand side of the room. It was large- thankfully. Black metal rods extended up from each of the four corner posts of the bed reaching up and forming the frame of a canopy. A white, sheer canopy fell around of the bed. The black satin sheets matched well with the _sentire_ of the room and were tucked tightly into the mattress. The pillows were fluffed out and were pristine white, contrasting well against the black sheets.

I almost felt sorry for what that bed would have to endure in these next four days.

There was door on the right hand side of the bed probably leading to the bathroom. I wanted to go in and have a look since the brochure said that there was a spa made for two in there but I pushed that thought aside. We had all the time in the world to explore. Plus I had plans for tonight.

"Patch, come here!" Nora's voice pulled me back to the here and now. I smiled. There was just something about seeing her glowing with excitement that made my heart swell. She really did have the most beautiful smile.

Stuffing my hands into the front pockets of my jeans I walked over to the balcony.

I stepped into the veranda and wrapped my arms around her from the back before using one hand to push her thick red hair to the side so I could nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. I softly kissed the cold, bare skin there, savoring the sweet taste of her skin on my lips.

She leaned back against me, giving me more access to the stretch of her neck. "I still feel like I am waiting for the moment when I finally wake up. It just feels like a dream. A _wonderful_ dream."

"This is wonderful but it is no dream, Angel." My breath washed against her skin. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist.

"I can't believe that we are in Milan. I can't believe we are in _Italy! _On our honeymoon... And tomorrow we can take a train to travel to Pisa to see the leaning tower and-_oh_!" Nora gasped in surprise as I bit down on her shoulder, sucking a bruise onto the skin there. I pulled back and smiled satisfied with the purplish red mark I had left on her skin. She sighed blissfully, "We can see the whole city from here, Patch. It's so beautiful."

"It hasn't got a thing on you though, Mrs Cipriano." I nipped on her ear.

She turned around in my arms, a playful smirk playing on her pink lips. How was she so beautiful? "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Cipriano."

"That's the intention, Angel." I winked, feeling a smirk twisting my lips to the side.

Nora's dazzling, starlight eyes met mine. They were wide in anticipation yet they held a light of nervousness. I slipped my hands under the thin fabric of her camisole and pulled her in so that we were pressing against each other in every way possible. I caressed the soft feel of her petite waist gently with my hands.

"You should kiss me," She whispered, reaching up to trail a delicate finger along the curve of my shirt's cotton collar. Her touch made me shiver.

"Angel, your wish is my command." I leaned down, gently ghosting my lips over her lusciously, soft, pink ones. I let my tongue drag along the shape of her upper lip before I pressed my mouth against hers fully. We both moaned under the sensation. Her hands immediately flew to my hair, jerking me closer as my hands slid up to the top of her chest resting just below her breasts.

Our kisses turned desperate fueled by the longing that was burning within us. I let my hands fall to her thighs before I lifted her off the ground causing the skirt she was wearing to slide slightly up her flesh. Her long, bar stool like legs immediately hooked their way around my waist. Our hips brushed together and I felt the front of my denim jeans tighten.

"We should take this inside." I whispered, my voice sounding low and husky.

Nora moaned, leaning down to suck on my earlobe. "We should."

I walked us over the bed, making sure to slide the balcony door shut with my foot so our voices didn't carry. We did't want to be reported for noise pollution on our very first night itself. And I didn't really want to have to explain to Blythe why we were home early.

I walked us over to the bed, laying Nora's body down gently against the mattress before detaching our lips and crawling over her. The pristine sheets creased under our weight. I placed hand on the side of her neck before bringing my mouth down to her flesh so I could suck on the skin there.

"Patch..." She whispered, her hands falling to the hem of my shirt and lifting the fabric off me. She chucked it to the side before resting her hands flat against the panes of my chest. The feel of her skin on mine was so delightful. "I love you, Patch." Her eyes locked with mine. The look in those grey depths right now was so sincere it made my heart jump. "I love you and I'm so glad that it's you I am here with tonight."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips, "You're mine, Angel. Forever."

She lifted her arms up so I could drag her camisole of her. I reached around her body and unclipped the black, lacy bra she wore before pulling back to take in the sight. Unconsciously I licked my lips.

She was beautiful and so... so utterly sexy.

Nora lay under me, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and her pale eyes wide burning with desire and desperation.

I leaned back down so that our bare torsos pressed against each others. God, I loved the feel of our bare skin pressing together. I kissed a line down her neck to the gap between her breasts. I dragged my tongue along the narrow line of the skin there, loving the way her body arched upwards in desire. As I nipped on the delicate skin there I bought one hand up and kneaded her right breast. I barely even brushed my thumb over her nipple yet it hardened instantly.

"You are beautiful, Nora. So beautiful," I whispered breathlessly against her skin. I brought my other hand up to knead her left breast like I had done with her right one.

I continued my path down to her panty line. She must have kicked her skirt off at some point. I didn't mind. It saved us a few seconds. Slipping my fingers under the skimpy piece of fabric I dragged her underwear down her legs. The fabric fell off the bed.

Her hands immediately fell to the button my jeans, fumbling to push it open. "This is only fair if we both are naked,"

I hummed an agreement, pulling away to help her slide my jeans and boxers down my legs.

We were both naked now. I pressed my lips back to hers. Our kisses were wet and desperate, both pairs of hands roaming each other's body desperate for more. I ran a finger down the soft flesh on the inside of her thigh but Nora placed a hand over mine stopping me.

"Angel..." I knew where this was going.

She shook her head, locking her eyes with mine. "I want to feel you, Patch. I want to feel everything tonight. The pain and the pleasure,"

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You won't." She assured me, taking my face in her hands and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "We've done this once before, I'll be okay."

I eyed her cautiously. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her this very minute but I didn't want her hurting in the process. Tonight was the first time we were going to do this as a married couple. I wanted to do it right.

"You'll tell me if I've gone too far?" I asked, gently rubbing small circles on her abdomen with my fingers.

"I swear I will." She whispered, locking her arms around my waist. "I want you so badly already so hush and make love to me. I'm ready."

Hearing those words come from her mouth aroused me further. I positioned my legs on either of her body, never once removing my hands from some part of her flesh.

"I love you, Nora, my Angel." I whispered, leaning down and pushing into her as gently as I could.

She gasped, eyes widening at the sudden intrusion as her muscles opened and clenched around me instantly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me in deeper.

At this moment I felt like we had never been closer. I was hers. Completely. She had my body, soul and mind. It all belonged to her.

"You okay?" I asked, brushing away a strand of hair from her forehead. The lighting in the room was perfect. It felt like the glow of candlelight.

She nodded and dug her nails into the side of my hips causing me to bite back a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh my gosh!" Nora gasped as I rocked my hips experimentally over hers. "Keep going. It feels so good, Patch. So good."

I obeyed and started increasing my speed over her, both of us moaning in ecstasy. Feeling her open up and close around me was one of the most amazing feelings I had ever experienced in my life. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach and judging from the way her eyelids flew close and her face scrunched up I knew she was on the brink too.

We whispered each other's name along with confessions of our love to each other as we tipped over the edge together. Finally, I pulled out of her, not even bothering about the mess as my body collapsed on top of hers. Our skin was sweaty and sticky against each others. It was incredible.

"I can't believe we have fourteen more days of this." She whispered, absentmindedly lacing her fingers through the dark strands of my hair that were now damp with sweat.

"And the night is still young after all," I quipped, playfully drawing shapes on the inside of her thigh. Her skin was burning against mine.

Nora smiled knowingly and leaned up to lock our lips back in a loving kiss that didn't take long to turn into a desperate and passionate craving for more. We took our time this time, wanting to draw the moment out as much as we could so we could explore each other down to the very last freckle. I didn't mind. I loved the feel of her and the taste of her skin on lips.

Knowing that this was just the start of our lives together made this moment even more sensual.

Once we finished making love for the second time that night Nora rested her head on my chest and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her naked body. Her now slightly frizzy hair was splayed out under her head on top of my chest. The covers were pulled over us. I combed my fingers languidly through her hair.

"I'm yours, Nora." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her scalp. "Forever."

She leaned in closer and closed her eyes gently. "Good. That's all I ever want you to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

This is the final chapter! Hopefully it was alright. Thank you for reading. Each and everyone of your reviews have been so beautiful. I can't begin to tell you how much your support has meant.

One final review would mean the world.


End file.
